


The Sound of Silence

by hyperfraise



Series: Fringe Saison 6 [7]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfraise/pseuds/hyperfraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'Olivia découvre son environnement de travail au Oversight Committee, Peter, Henrietta, et des agents de la section Fringe récemment dissoute, se retrouvent enfermés au centre commercial, alors qu'un mal semble affecter les visiteurs et les transformer un par un en créatures effroyables et violentes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Une journée ensoleillée, Peter et Etta sont au centre commercial. Différents plans qui illustrent le bon moment qu'ils passent ensemble, sur un fond sonore de musique de centre commercial faible.**

**Sur un nouveau plan, Peter descend un escalator avec Etta à son côté.**

ETTA, à Peter, en lui tirant le jean : Papa ? Pourquoi Maman n'est pas avec nous ?

PETER, la prenant dans ses bras : Ta maman travaille, mon coeur.

ETTA : Et toi, tu ne travailles pas ?

PETER : Non... parce que je suis ici avec toi. (remarquant au loin deux silhouettes familières) A propos de boulot...

_La caméra montre Sylvia et Niels, qui mangent une glace l'un à côté de l'autre, assis sur un banc à côté de l'arrivée de l'escalator._

ETTA : Ce sont tes amis ?

_Peter voit Niels mettre de la glace sur le nez de Sylvia en riant._

PETER : Oui, mais mieux vaut ne pas les déranger.

_Plan sur les deux collègues._

SYLVIA, dont le ton amusé jure totalement avec ses paroles : Fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu, fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu...

NIELS, en essuyant le nez de Sylvia, dans le même jeu théâtral : Ne t'inquiète pas, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de parler, c'est de boulot...

 _De nouveau à côté de Peter._   _Celui-ci regarde l'homme devant lui dans l'escalator, qui tousse violemment. C'est un grand homme assez morbide, le crâne dégarni, qui semble enrhumé. Il expectore du sang sur son mouchoir. Peter n'est pas rassuré. Il pose Etta derrière lui. Ils arrivent à la fin de l'escalator quand l'homme commence à perdre l'équilibre et attire les regards._

PETER, écartant sa fille : Ca va, monsieur ?

ETTA : Monsieur ?

HOMME, toussant toujours plus fort : Je... (toux) Allez... (toux)

_Il se remue et commence à ne plus maîtriser son corps. Il tombe, en pleines convulsions. Quelques personnes essaient de s'approcher pour le maîtriser. La musique du centre joue toujours. Il se calme. La tension descend un peu. Puis ses mains commencent à se secouer violemment. L'homme est passif, et semble mort, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant le vide. Du liquide blanc coule par sa bouche. Des cris retentissent, alors que de monstrueuses griffes uniques déchirent ses extensions dans une gerbe de sang, et prolongent ses bras. Son corps s'élève, sans que sa tête remue, pendant comme un poids mort à son cou, une expression effroyable de mort cérébrale arrêtée sur son visage. Comme tracté par le haut de la colonne vertébrale, le corps sème la terreur dans le bâtiment. La foule afflue par les sorties, qui sont désormais toutes bloquées. Peter assiste à la scène, Etta serrée entre ses bras, pleurant de peur. Niels et Sylvia sont à leurs côté, désormais. Un râle inhumain s'échappe du corps de l'homme défiguré, qui lutte pitoyablement pour rester debout. Il lâche un autre râle plus sonore et s'approche d'une vieille dame, petite et aux cheveux blanc-crème. Peter saisit un siège et assomme la créature qui tombe à la renverse. Etta crie encore, la vieille dame le regarde, terrifiée, la musique retentit toujours. La bête à terre est animée de spasmes écœurants, alors que du sang coule encore par ses poignets massacrés._

**Générique.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Olivia conduit dans Boston en fin de matinée. Elle est au téléphone dans sa voiture mais est surtout attentive à la route. Elle parle avec Astrid. Elle rencontre des problèmes de traffic.**

OLIVIA : Quand est-ce que tu sors ?

ATRID : Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas déjà sortie. Ils n'ont aucun élément contre moi.  
 **Astrid attend auprès d'un téléphone public accroché dans un couloir où figurent plusieurs porte froides. Un policier en habits de travail attend à côté d'elle. Elle est toujours habillée en civile.**

OLIVIA : Tu as résisté à une arrestation...

ASTRID : Ca fait des jours !

_Elle regarde son garde du corps._

OLIVIA : Dans 23 ans, tu seras inattaquable.

ASTRID : Tu ne devrais pas plaisanter, je suis en prison !

**Retour à Olivia.**

OLIVIA : Tu as raison, excuse moi...

ASTRID : Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour m'aider ?

OLIVIA : Je ne travaille plus pour l'état, Astrid. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose...

**Du côté d'Astrid.**

ASTRID, déçue : Pas de nouvelles de Philippe ?

**Dans la voiture.**

OLIVIA, le visage soudain un peu plus gris : Non... Toujours pas,non.

_Elle semble être arrivée à destination. Toutefois, sa destination ne fait en rien penser à un bureau de Massive Dynamics. Elle scrute les environs à la recherche de Nina mais ne trouve rien._

OLIVIA : Je te rappelle d'accord ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire..

**Du côté d'Astrid.**

ASTRID : D'accord. Merci...

_Elle raccroche, inquiète. Le garde la regarde exaspéré._

ASTRID : J'étais au FBI, vous savez ?

**Olivia sort de sa voiture,vérifie ses messages, rien. Elle jette un coup d'oeil et s'avance sur le trottoir. Devant elle s'étend une courte allée insalubre donnant sur une maison abandonnée assez basse et large, aux briques rouges ternies par le temps. Olivia s'en approche. Elle voit les vitres teintes en noir brisées par endroit. Elle entend une voix derrière elle.**

INCONNU : Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

_Olivia se retourne brusquement. Un homme ressemblant à John Scott s'élève en face d'elle, au niveau d'un pilier de brique placé à la base de l'allée. Il porte un long manteau noir._

OLIVIA : Vous connaissez Nina Sharp ?

_L'homme ramasse une inscription en fer au sol. Il lui montre, c'est écrit "BIS". Il la place à côté du numéro de la bâtisse. Puis il pointe du doigt une maison en bon état jouxtant la ruine._

INCONNU : C'est par là.

_Elle lui sourit._

**Elle et lui entrent dans ladite maison. Au moment où Olivia passe le palier.**

OLIVIA : Alors c'est ça, le QG de votre organisation ? C'est une drôle de couverture.

INCONNU, la guidant sans se retourner, vers le salon : Couverture ?

_Au salon, une dame cinquantenaire, sert du café sur une table._

INCONNU : Bonjour Gloria. Un peu tard pour du café.

GLORIA : Il n'y a pas d'heure.

OLIVIA, agacée : C'est une blague ?

GLORIA : Voudrez-vous à boire, agent ?

OLIVIA : Où est Nina ? Je veux la voir.

INCONNU : Je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Dan Peter. Gloria Paslow et moi travaillons pour l'Oversight Committee. (Olivia est perplexe) L'organisation dans laquelle vous venez de décrocher un job... Vous avez vraiment eu peu d'informations...

OLIVIA : Où sont les bureaux ? Les dossiers ? Que faites-vous ici ?

_Les deux autres ont un regard complice._

DAN : Vous comprendrez bientôt... Relaxez-vous.

GLORIA : Bon. Voulez-vous des cookies avec votre café ?

_Olivia les regarde, effarée._

**Dans le bureau de Nina à Massive Dynamics, Olivia, énervée parle bruyamment.**

OLIVIA : Je n'ai pas quitté le FBI pour qu'on se paie ma tête.

NINA : Personne ne se payait ta tête. Il n'y a pas de bureau assigné pour ton poste. Il n'y en a pas besoin. Tu comprendras tout plus tard.

_Nina reçoit un appel._

OLIVIA : Tu ne peux pas m'expliquer maintenant ? Tu dois prendre un café, c'est ça ?

NINA, au téléphone : Non ? J'arrive. Pas forcément non. Parce que Massive Dynamics ne collaborait pas avec la totalité des services du FBI. (exaspérée) Nous allons voir ça tout de suite !

_Elle raccroche._

NINA : Une attaque bioterroriste au Prudential Center. C'est assez grave. Tu peux m'accompagner, si tu veux.

OLIVIA : Attend attend... Le Prudential Center ? Peter passe la matinée à bas avec Henrietta...

NINA, apeurée : Non...

OLIVIA, se retournant : Je dois y aller.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Peter tient Etta dans ses bras, elle suce son pouce. Il fait face à une foule assez compacte accumulée devant une des portes du centre. Un brouhaha règne.**

_Des paroles lui parviennent de tous côté. Il entend_ "Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser sortir". "Les portes sont bloquées". "Les flics n'arrivent pas à ouvrir les portes !" "Il y a du y avoir un bug dans le système de sécurité du centre"

ETTA, encore sous le choc : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas sortir, Papa ?

HOMME, voisin de Peter : C'est scandaleux ! Quitte à nous condamner, autant nous tirer dessus.

_Peter s'éloigne pour éviter qu'Etta en entende plus. Il marche une centaine de mètres et trouve Niels et Sylvia, non loin de l'escalator du début de l'épisode. Quelques groupes de personnes patientent,effrayés, dans la large allée. Les magasins sont toujours ouverts mais vides pour la plupart. La musique retentit toujours en fond sonore._

NIELS, le voyant arriver : Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

PETER : La police est là. Mais on ne peut pas sortir.

SYLVIA : Nous sommes en quarantaine ? C'est absurde !

PETER : Il semble qu'ils n'arrivent pas à ouvrir les portes... Tout ça est étrange.

NIELS : Quelqu'un nous enferme ici ? Quel genre de sadique serait capable...

SYLVIA : Ne sois pas parano... C'est probablement un dysfonctionnement... (vers Peter) N'est-ce pas ?

PETER, réfléchit, puis : Pouvez-vous vous occuper de ma fille ?

NIELS : Bien sûr.

_Il la prend dans ses bras._

PETER, se dirigeant vers le cadavre sanglant : Puisque personne n'est là pour mener l'enquête...

_Il s'est approché de la fin de l'escalator. La vieille dame prise à partie par l'abomination est encore là, seule, assise sur un siège et déboussolée. Peter s'assoit à côté d'elle._

PETER : Bonjour. JE m'appelle Peter Bishop, et vous ?

VIVIANE, absente : Oh... Viviane. Viviane Sivan. (Elle le reconnaît) Vous êtes le jeune qui m'avez sauvée tout à l'heure. Merci beaucoup... Votre fille peut être fière de son père.

PETER : Ce n'est rien... Viviane.

VIVIANE : Vous savez quand on pourra sortir ? Et quelle est cette horreur ?

PETER : Je l'ignore. Est-ce que vous connaissiez cet homme ?

VIVIANE : Pas le moins du monde...

PETER : Vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez lui avant sa... transformation ?

VIVIANE : Je ne l'avais même pas vu. Je suis arrivée derrière attroupement. J'ai compris qu'un monsieur avait fait un malaise. Puis je l'ai vu quand tout le monde s'est dispersé et là... (elle est confuse)

PETER : Ce n'est rien. (Il aperçoit un pendentif qu'elle triture entre ses doigts) C'est un porte-bonheur ?

VIVIANE, plus souriante, ouvrant le pendentif pour montrer une photo d'un jeune homme à l'intérieur : C'est mon fils. Il s'appelle Victor. Il vous ressemble un peu.

PETER, lui rend son sourire : Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil, d'accord ?

VIVIANE, lui tapotant l'épaule : Bien sûr... Vous êtes policier ?

PETER, se levant : Quelque chose dans le genre, oui.

_Il s'approche du corps difforme de l'homme. Sylvia est arrivée et l'examine. La vieille dame s'est levée et les observe._

SYLVIA : Ca va être dur d'en tirer quoi que ce soit sans outils ou appareils...

PETER, accroupi près du visage morbide de la bête : Je n'avait jamais vu une transformation aussi violente. J'aurai envie de parler de mutation... Mais on aurait dit que cet homme était décédé au moment où son corps... Changeait.

SYLVIA, penchée sur ses griffes : Ca commençait à me manquer.

_Peter regarde les poches du manteau de l'homme et n'y trouve rien. Il n'a rien d'autre sur lui._

PETER : On ne dirait pas qu'il prenait un traitement particulier.

_Il soulève doucement les manches de l'individu._

SYLVIA : Je m'occupe des pieds.

_Il ne voit aucune trace de piqûre._

SYLVIA : Rien ici.

PETER : Déshabillons-le.

_Autour, plusieurs personnes se sont approchées pour assister à leur affaire._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Nina se déplace à grande allure des les couloirs de Massive Dynamics, accompagnée par son secrétaire. Elle parle au téléphone, et est assez énervée.**

NINA : Non, monsieur le drecteur, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Non... Nous n'avons aucun partenariat. Massive Dynamics prêtait parfois main forte dans le cadre des opérations de la section Fringe du FBI, mais ce groupe n'existe plus. Il ne fallait pas le dissoudre !

**Dans un bureau, face à deux hommes assis sur une chaise, avec des dossiers dans les mains, le directeur du FBI écoute Nina au téléphone avec exaspération.**

DIRECTEUR : Je ne suis pas responsable de cela.

NINA, dont la voix retentit du téléphone fixe du bureau : Oh, Mitch, je vous en prie, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu.

_Les deux hommes en face du bureau regardent ailleurs, gênés._

DIRECTEUR : Alors c'est non ?

NINA : Nous n'allons pas venir comme ça, comme des fleurs. Nous sommes une entreprise privée, que va dire la presse ? Ressaisissez-vous , Mitch.

DIRECTEUR : Je vous remercie, Ms Sharp.

_Il raccroche, sur les nerfs. En face, les des deux hommes tente :_

HOMME : Alors que fait-on ?

**Dans le bureau du sénateur Van Horn, c'est également la panique. Un autre sénateur tente de lui parler, assis en face, alors que deux secrétaires se démènent pour obtenir de lui signatures et ordres. Trois autres hommes en costumes sont présents dans le bureau et se disputent. Van Horn décroche le téléphone qui sonne.**

VAN HORN : Monsieur le directeur du FBI.

MITCH : James, tu dois m'aider. Je n'ai absolument personne de compétent à ma disposition pour gérer la crise du Prudential Center.

VAN HORN : Il ne fallait pas supprimer cette satanée section, Mitch !

MITCH : Je ne suis pas le responsable !

VAN HORN : Ca va, je le connais, le discours ! Il faut communiquer avec les personnes en mesure de réagir. C en'est pas parce que la section est dissoute que son personnel a disparu. Enfin sauf pour ce pauvre Philippe.

**Dans le bureau du directeur.**

MITCH : Les anciens de la section Fringe ? Tu penses qu'ils accepteront ?

**Johnathan Falls, dans son appartement coquet et exigu, s'énerve au téléphone.**

JOHNATHAN : Ah, vous regrettez d'avoir dissout notre section, non ? Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois !

**Dans le bureau du directeur du FBI.**

MITCH : Monsieur Falls, croyez bien que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de recevoir ce trait d'esprit un bon paquet de fois depuis ce matin. Êtes vous en mesure de nous aider ?

JOHNATHAN : Pas question. Vous me prenez pour un cabot ? Je suis sûr qu'aucun des membres de la section ne vous aidera.

MITCH : Sachez, monsieur Falls, que trois des membres de ladite section sont piégés à l'intérieur du centre commercial en ce moment même.

**Dans l'appartement.**

JOHNATHAN, moins confiant : Comment ?

MITCH : Ms Edisson, Mr Hartbridge, ainsi que Mr Bishop et sa fille...

JOHNATHAN : Monsieur Bishop ! D'accord, je suis à votre disposition.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A l'extérieur du centre commercial, près de l'entrée principale, une foule s'est rassemblée autour des barrières de policiers. La circulation est interrompue, alors que quelques voitures vides sont restées sur la voie, paralysées par la masse de curieux. Olivia s'arrête au milieu de la route, sort de sa voiture rapidement et utilise ses coudes pour atteindre les barrières.**

_La foule est pour l'instant assez calme mais inquiète. Quelques équipes journalistiques ont traversé et tournent leur reportage. Quelques policiers restés là pour la contenir se font interpeller par des citoyens à la recherche d'informations. L'un d'eux passe devant Olivia. Elle l'appelle._

POLICIER : Je suis désolé madame, je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous donner des informations sur...

OLIVIA : Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ma famille est à l'intérieur.

POLICIER : C'est le cas pour beaucoup de monde ici madame. SI vous ne pouvez pas les joindre, vous allez devoir patienter.

OLIVIA : Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez des enfants ?

POLICIER, perplexe : Oui...

OLIVIA : Alors vous devez savoir ce que je ressens. Ma petite fille est là-dedans, elle s'appelle Henrietta, elle a 5 ans.

POLICIER, hésitant : Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour vous...

OLIVIA : Et si je vous dis que je suis du FBI ?

POLICIER : Vou êtes du FBI ? Où est votre badge ?

OLIVIA, gênée : Eh bien... Plus maintenant en fait.

POLICIER : Vous bossez pour qui, alors ?

OLIVIA : Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous donner des informations sur...

_Le policier s'éclipse sans la laisser finir. Elle lance un juron. En regardant le bâtiment, elle aperçoit Niels, tenant sa fille dans ses bras, dans un magasin de jouets dont la vitrine donne sur la rue. Celui-ci s'efforce de consoler Etta. Olivia les regarde frustrée. Une femme brune en long manteau noir regarde Olivia, avec un visage sérieux. Comme si elle analysait ses réactions._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**A l'intérieur du bâtiment, Peter et Sylvia ont dévêtu l'homme. Quelques familles ont éloigné leurs enfants, beaucoup de curieux sont amassés autour des deux ex-agents. Tout le monde s'interroge sur leur autorité. Ceux-là procèdent maintenant à un examen minutieux de la peau du monstre.**

PETER, découragé : Absolument aucune trace de piqûre. On doit l'avoir manquée. Je revérifie les cuisses.

SYLVIA, lassée: Bon courage. J'en viens.

_Ils ont retroussé leurs manches. Viviane regarde la scène, un mouchoir devant la bouche. L'un des spectateurs s'interroge._

DAVE : Excusez-moi... Hum, Dave Beck. Peut-on savoir... si vous êtes des policiers ?

PETER, inattentif : Mon nom est Peter Bishop, et votre réponse est "non".

DAVE, surpris : Alors, sans vouloir vous froisser... Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites, pourquoi, et ce qui vous qualifie à le faire ?

PETER, se retournant : Mr Beck, vous apprendrez que les personnes qui s'occupent de la tâche que nous remplissons ne sont généralement pas des policiers, mais des scientifiques.

SYLVIA : Nous menons l'enquête sur ce qui a causé la transformation de cet homme.

DAVE : Vous êtes du FBI ?

SYLVIA : Non.

PETER, revenant au corps : Récemment licenciés.

DAVE : Très rassurant...

PETER : Peut-être que c'était sur ses mains. Vu leur état, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'on ne trouve rien...

SYLVIA : Regardez -moi ces griffes.

VIVIANE : Ils ont l'air de savoir ce qu'ils font.

SYLVIA : Enfin quelqu'un qui le reconnaît.

DAVE : Vraiment très rassurant.

_Peter se lève et commence à s'adresse à la foule._

PETER : Bon, écoutez moi. Je m'appelle Peter Bishop. Jusqu'à peu, j'étais consultant au FBI.

DAVE : Consultant ?

PETER : J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de situation. Cet homme là a montré des signes d'infection à un agent pathogène avant de se transformer...

ELISA : Hum, Elisa Mars. Comment le savez-vous ?

DAVE : Vous en savez beaucoup...

PETER : Je me tenais derrière lui dans l'escalator juste avant l'incident.

SYLVIA : Ecoutez-le.

PETER : SI vous suivez mes conseils, tout va bien se passer. Le patient 0 ici présent (pointant le corps) s'est mis à cracher du sang, il avait la mine pâle et transpirait abondamment. Si vous commencez à ressentir des symptômes similaires, venez immédiatement me le rapporter.

_Un des hommes présents s'écarte. Il cherche les toilettes._

**Aux toilettes, il entre en toussant. Un autre homme en costume est présent.**

HOMME 1, mal en point, venant s'abreuver : Vous devriez revenir dans le hall. Un agent du FBI est là et donne des consignes.

HOMME 2 : Vraiment ? VOus allez bien ?

HOMME 1 : Ca va. Allez-y.

_Le deuxième sort. Le premier se passe de l'eau et trouve du sang sur ses doigts. Il commence à paniquer, saisit du papier toilettes pour arrêter l'hémorragie, souffle rapidement. Il commence à tousser. L'autre homme revient et l'aperçoit._

HOMME 2 : Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

HOMME 1, paniqué : Aidez-moi... (hurlant) Aidez-moi !

**Du côté de Peter, on entend le vacarme des toilettes. Peter s'élance.**

**Il arrive aux toilettes et oit l'homme paniqué en train de se remuer au sol. Sa peau vire au blanc.**

HOMME 2, paralysé : Je l'ai trouvé là, il saignait beaucoup...

PETER : Écartez-vous !

_Peter entre et enjambe le corps. Les veines du malade deviennent noires et gonflent. Peter s'approche d'une bouche d'aération. Il pose sa tête._

HOMME 2, à la porte : Que faites-vous ?!

PETER : Il faut couper la ventilation. Tout le monde sort !

HOMME 2 : Et le monsieur ?

PETER : Fermez la porte et ne vous en approchez pas. Couvrez les ouvertures avec vos vêtements. Dépêchez-vous.

_L'homme s'exécute avec les autres personnes inquiètes et venues voir ce qui se passait. Peter s'éloigne rapidement. Il monte l'escalator en trombe et parcourt les couloirs du centre. Il finit par trouver un bureau de contrôle. Du personnel est encore là._

PETER, les agressant : Coupez l'aération ! Il faut couper l'aération immédiatement !

FEMME, perplexe : Comment ? Pourquoi ?

PETER : Faites ce que je vous dis où nous allons tous y passer !

_La femme sort du bureau et se dirige vers une salle avec plusieurs écrans qui montrent les différents couloir du centre. Elle traverse la pièce suivie de Peter._

**En bas, les quelques personnes devant le couloir des toilettes se sont écartées. La porte est calfeutrée. A l'intérieur des toilettes, l'homme est mal en point. Tous ses membres sont contractés, ses yeux sont vitreux et complètement blancs, sa peau est blanchâtre et ressemble à du marbre. Un énorme bulbe a poussé dans sa bouche et lui écarte les mâchoires de manière insensée.**

_Le bulbe continue à enfler, faisant craquer les os du crâne de l'homme qui voit ses membres se contracter erratiquement. Une masse blanche s'élève lentement par gueule de l'individu. Puis, quelques secondes de silence, où l'on entend plus que la musique d'ambiance des toilettes. Soudain, le bulbe explose, projetant une fumée blanche partout dans la salle._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : pomme, lumière en bas à droite.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, deux hommes en combinaison jaune sont entrés, dont Johnathan. Ce dernier tient un micro et parle dedans au travers de son masque. Peter est à son côté. Beaucoup de gens sont regroupés et écoutent.**

JOHNATHAN, s'improvisant orateur : Je vous remercie d'avoir écouté Mr Bishop ici présent. Nous avons déverrouillé les portes mais vous ne pouvez toujours pas sortir.

_Sa voix porte dans tout le centre. La foule est déçue. Une rumeur d'inquiétude s'élève. Pendant son discours, des images de plusieurs personnes aux quatre coins du centre sont montrées, patientant, inquiets dans des magasins, mangeant quelques biscuits donnés par les restaurateurs. On voit les salles de contrôles du bâtiments, les gardes s'occupant de la sécurité en vadrouille dans les couloir, ou rassurant un enfant perdu ça et là._

JOHNATHAN : C'est une mesure de sécurité. On ne sait pas si ce qui a touché monsieur Raven... Le premier atteint par la mutation. On ne sait pas si c'est contagieux. Il va falloir patienter jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des résultats concluants. Une fois que j'en donnerais l'ordre, j'aimerais que tout le monde se réunisse à la porte 17. Nous allons faire plusieurs groupe pour séparer ceux qui ont eu un contact avec les victimes de ceux qui n'étaient pas proches des deux hommes décédés ce matin. Je vous demanderai de faire ça dans le calme, pour faciliter la manœuvre. Merci. Allez tous à la porte 17 maintenant.

_Peter s'approche de lui. Niels et Sylvia sont là, avec Etta._

PETER : C'était très bien.

JOHNATHAN : Merci. Nous allons prélever des échantillons sur le corps de Monsieur Raven. Ecartez-vous.

PETER : Nous sommes déjà rentrés en contact avec lui.

_Johnathan paraît choqué par la nouvelle._

JOHNATHAN : Bon. Alors aidez-nous. Je suis un peu seul dans cette histoire, et je profiterais bien d'un peu d'aide extérieure.

NIELS : Laissez-moi deviner. Personne n'est qualifié pour s'occuper de la crise ?

JOHNATHAN : Le FBI négocie avec Massive DYnamics... Je crois u'ils regrettent la décision du gouvernement.

SYLVIA : Enfin.

VIVIANE, qui s'est approchée : Vous étiez tous au FBI ?

NIELS, prenant Etta avec lui : Oui, mais notre section a été dissoute.

VIVIANE : Pourquoi ? de quoi vous occupiez-vous ?

NIELS : De ce genre d'affaires... Quant à la raison...

JOHNATHAN, qui reçoit un appel : Ha, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Il va falloir que Massive Dynamics coopère...

**Dehors, Brandon Fayette débarque d'un camion avec une équipe de scientifique. Olivia les voit arriver et les rejoint.**

FAYETTE, pressé : Oh, Madame Bishop ! Ravi de vous revoir.

OLIVIA : Bonjour Brandon. Je peux entrer avec vous ?

**Deux minutes plus tard, ils ont pénétré une tente. Plusieurs matériels sont acheminés là par des agents de la police. Un homme caractériel, chauve et véhément discute avec Fayette. Olivia assiste au défilé de machines. Deux hommes pénètrent avec un plateau de tubes et de boîtes transparentes, remplies de matière étrange, le tout dans une caisse en plastique.**

POLICIER : Voici les échantillons.

FAYETTE : Posez-les par là.

**Un cours montage nous montre Fayette en train d'analyser les échantilons, et Olivia qui patiente dehors, frustrée et impuissante. Elle finit par rentrer dans la tente.**

OLIVIA : Vous avez une idée de ce qui produit les mutations ?

BRANDON : Pas encore, agent... Laissez le temps au temps.

OLIVIA : J'ai déjà vécu une affaire de ce genre...

BRANDON : Vraiment ?

OLIVIA : Tout un immeuble mis en quarantaine. Peter, Walter et Astrid avaient été coincés à l'intérieur.

BRANDON : Vous avez la guigne... Attendez, Astrid est ici ?

OLIVIA : Non... Mais... (se rendant compte) je pourrais la faire venir.

BRANDON : Ce serait bien aimable... nous manquons de personnel qualifié.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**A l'intérieur du bâtiment, près de la porte 17, un peu plus d'un millier de personnes sont rassemblées. Il y a désormais bien plus d'hommes en combinaison jaune. Beaucoup ramènent encore quelques groupes d'individus vers le point de rassemblement. Plus loin dans l'allée, séparés des autres par un cordon et surveillés par quelques gardes. Johnathan reste très affairé avec Peter près du cadavre. Une équipe nombreuse et méthodique est affairée près des toilettes contaminées.**

**Dehors, Olivia erre près des bords du bâtiment. Elle pleurs. Elle finit par s'asseoir non loin de l'entrée, sur un rebord, là où peu de monde stationne, pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Une voix retentit près d'elle.**

VAN HORN : Puis-je vous prêter compagnie ?

_Olivia lève les yeux, surprise._

VAN HORN : Vous ne devez pas me connaître. Je m'appelle James Van Horn.

OLIVIA : Sénateur... Bien sûr, asseyez-vous...

VAN HORN : Olivia Bishop... Philippe m'a beaucoup... il m'a parlé de vous. Et également de votre... conflit.

OLIVIA, sarcastique : Où trouvez-vous le temps de venir me parler avec les récents événements ?

VAN HORN : J'entends votre assentiment. A vrai dire, vous et moi devons notre désœuvrement aux même raisons. Le malheureux concours de circonstances qui a conduit à la disparition de notre section.

OLIVIA : Mais... L'attentat...

VAN HORN : Je les ai envoyé paître ! Qu'ils me donnent des moyens, s'ils veulent que je puisse travailler. Je travaille depuis 20 ans à ce poste, et je n'avais jamais vu ça... Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Philippe. Il m'a laissé un document...

OLIVIA : La liste ? Je suis au courant.

VAN HORN : Non. Pas seulement. Quelque chose qui vous concernait.

OLIVIA : je ne veux pas en entendre parler...

VAN HORN : Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je comprends votre réponse. Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez...

OLIVIA, froide : Sénateur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais vous signaler que mon marie et ma fille de 5 ans se trouvent à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Et qu'à l'heure actuelle, je suis absolument incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour les aider, on m'a refusé l'accès, pour une raison obscure, je n'arrive pas à les joindre... (Sa voix commence à trembler) Je ne pourrais pas laisser quelque chose arriver à ma fille, sénateur, pas encore...

_Elle a un moment d'absence._

VAN HORN : Votre mari est un homme exceptionnel, madame Bishop, tout comme l'était son père. Ajoutez à cela nos meilleurs scientifiques et le déploiement de nos forces, et soyez assurés que votre fille et lui sortiront indemnes de ce désordre.

**A l'intérieur, Peter sourit à Etta, qui est restée accrochée à Niels, qui lui semble mal à l'aise. Il se lève et s'éloigne. Au bout de quelques minutes, il atteint Johnathan qui coordonne l'opération aux toilettes.**

PETER : Du nouveau ?

JOHNATHAN, entre deux injectives : Je ne sais pas... Si. Non...

PETER, rassurant : Wow, wow, wow... Doucement, garçon.

JOHNATHAN : Non, pas doucement. Tout va trop vite.

_Un cri aigu retentit. Les deux sont interpellés. Ils se précipitent vers le rassemblement près de la porte 17._

**La bas, un homme est isolé des autres par quelques gardes armés qui le pointent. Il panique et crie. Il tient dans sa main un mouchoir plein de sang.**

HOMME, paniqué : ne tirez pas ! Aidez-moi ! (voyant Peter arriver) Mr Bishop... Aidez-moi...

PETER : Monsieur, détendez-vous, ne bougez pas.

_Viviane s'est approchée._

**A l'étage, on voit brièvement deux observer apparaître et se regarder, puis assister à la scène.**

**De nouveau en bas, l'homme paniqué coopère. Il se déplace rapidement, escorté vers les gardes, loin de la foule.**

VIVIANE, qui a suivit le groupe : Celui-là, il n'était pas parmi le groupe de gens contaminés.

GARDE, la repoussant : Madame, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir...

PETER, arrivant vers elle pour la calmer : Viviane, retournez, s'il-vous-plaît...

VIVIANE : Non, Peter ! Cet homme là n'a pas été en contact avec les autres monstres...

JOHNATHAN, passant à côté : Elle a raison.

PETER : Ca veut dire...

JOHNATHAN : Que tout le monde ici est potentiellement atteint.

_L'homme paniqué à lâché un cri. Tous se sont retournés vers lui. Il est désormais à terre, en proie à de violents spasmes, entouré d'un groupe de gardes le tenant toujours en joug._

GARDE : Monsieur, devons-nous tirer ?

HOMME, à terre, entre deux râles : Ne me tuez pas !

_Johnathan réagit rapidement/ Il va chercher une caisse plus loin, près de la foule et en sors des seringues ainsi qu'un petit pistolet. Peter l'a suivi._

PETER : Des tranquillisants ne vont pas arrêter la transformation.

JOHNATHAN : Ce n'est pas mon intention.

_Tous deux reviennent voir le malade qui n'est désormais plus conscient. Sa peau s'assombrit, alors que ses muscles sont toujours en constante agitation._

JOHNATHAN : Tout le monde s'écarte !

_Il charge son pistolet. Le corps de l'homme cesse de remuer. Sa respiration ralentit et se régularise. Ses peau craque, et a maintenant une couleur brune et sombre, à l'aspect minéral. Le monstre ouvre les yeux, mais ne peut plus bougé la mâchoire. Une expression de rage est fixée sur son visage. Il se lève doucement. Tout le monde est ébahi. Il semble plus grand qu'auparavant. Il est instable et fait d'amples mouvements. Il regarde autour de lui. La position de ceux qui l'encerclent semble lui déplaire._

JOHNATHAN : monsieur, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir nous suivre.

_Au loin, le silence s'est fait. La plupart des gens voient ce qui se produit et les autres employés de sécurité peinent à les contenir. La bête commence à grogner. Elle arrache ses vêtements déjà mal en point et montre son torse, entièrement transformé. Elle semble ne pouvoir bouger que les articulation principale, alors que ses coudes, son cou, ses doigts sont immobiles._

JOHNATHAN : monsieur, calmez-vous !

_La créature fait un pas vers Johnathan. Puis deux. L'un des garde lui donne un coup de crosse pour l'empêcher de plus avancer. Le bruit qui en ressort est froid et ressemble à deux pierres qu'on choque l'une contre l'autre. Elle n'aime pas ça. Elle donne un grand coup dans le fusil puis saisit l'homme et le projette. Un autre garde lui tire dessus avec un fusil, mais la balle, qui atteint la tête, ricoche pitoyablement et se loge dans un mur. Johnathan tire au tranquillisant, mais sa dose subit le même sort. Des cris retentissent derrière alors que la bête s'agite et n'est pas maîtrisée._

JOHNATHAN : monsieur, calmez-vous où nous allons devoir utiliser des moyens plus...

_La bête lui assène un coup, à lui et Peter. Tous deux sont projetés. Peter est assommé. Mais Johnathan se relève. plusieurs autres gardes sont arrivés avec des cordes. Elle s'approche d'eux avec un regard hargneux. Johnathan la contourne et, dans un geste héroïque, il lui saute sur le dos. Il a maintenant dans la main une seringue. La créature se secoue vigoureusement, visiblement irritée, et lâche des cris à travers sa mâchoire close. Johnathan lui plante la seringue dans l'oeil et lâche une large dose. La bête hurle et lesaisit par la combinaison. Elle le secoue et la déchire. Il est projeté contre d'autre gardes, maintenant sans protection contre l'agent pathogène. Il se relève._

GARDE : Monsieur, vous allez être contaminé !

_Johnathan lui intime de se taire. Tous ont les yeux rivés sur la bête, qui titube. Les effets du tranquillisant arrivent. Le monstre tombe rapidement de sommeil. Le silence se fait. Johnathan essuie du sang qui lui coule de la bouche. Il regarde la sang couler sur sa main, puis le monstre assoupi. Une expression de colère règne sur son visage._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : feuille, lumière en haut à droite.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Dans la tente où Fayette bosse, Astrid débarque, accompagnée de deux policiers dont le premier garde qui la surveillait dans le couloir au début de l'épisode. Olivia les suit. Astrid est plutôt froide et expéditive. Elle se retourne vers son gardien.**

ASTRID, en prenant des gants et des lunettes : Je vous avais dit que j'avais bossé au FBI.

FAYETTE : Mrs Farnsworth, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

OLIVIA : J'ai réussi à la sortir de cellule pour la journée. Avec l'agitation que cette horreur a créé, j'aurais pu lui faire porter un fusil d'assaut.

ASTRID, désagréable : Vous avez pris votre temps pour me faire sortir...

OLIVIA, mal à l'aise : Nous étions très occupés...

ASTRID : Un attentat bioterroriste survient et comme par magie, je suis libérée. Si je n'étais pas attachée à ce pays, je dirais que les terroristes font bien les choses, non ?

OLIVIA, offensée : Ma fille est là-dedans.

FAYETTE : Peut-être êtes-vous intéressée par les résultats que j'ai pu obtenir ?

_Les deux le regardent, le visage sombre._

FAYETTE : D'après ce que j'ai pu analyser, les trois victimes ont un point commun. Elles possède toutes un concentration sanguine anormale de fungi de toutes sortes.

OLIVIA : Fungi ? Ces personnes sont attaquées par des champignons ?

FAYETTE : Fondamentalement, oui. Des substances exogènes sont disséminées dans tous les tissus, jusqu'au noyau de la plupart des cellules, avec un pic de concentration dans le système nerveux.

OLIVIA : Et c'est ce qui rend ces gens fous ?

FAYETTE : Fou n'est peut être pas le mot. Certaines fourmis, sous l'emprises de parasites qui envahissent leur cerveau, peuvent adopter des comportements étranges, voire suicidaires. Elle grimpent alors en haut des brins d'herbe, et sont une proie idéale pour leur prédateurs qui n'ont plus qu'à...

OLIVIA : Je comprends, Brandon. A vrai dire, nous avons déjà eu affaire à ce genre de comportement.

FAYETTE : Vraiment ?

ASTRID, le regard dans le vide : Oui. Il s'agissait d'un virus qui avait une emprise étrange sur ses hôtes. Là aussi, Peter avait été contaminé. Et le bâtiment placé en quarantaine.

FAYETTE : Par pure curiosité, quelles solutions s'étaient offertes à vous à l'époque ?

ASTRID : Il s'avéra que le souffre était la faiblesse du virus.

OLIVIA : Mais le dernier recours était de nettoyer la zone à coups d'explosifs.

ASTRID : C'est tout ce que vous avez ?

FAYETTE : Et bien, je coince un peu. La mutation que subissent ces pauvres gens semble être déclenchée de manière aléatoire. L'analyse des échantillons des gens encore vivant à l'intérieur me laissent penser qu'ils sont tous affectés de la même manière. C'est comme si quelqu'un appuyait sur un bouton et.. Hop ! Les effets s'activaient. Et je ne trouve rien qui puisse les anéantir ces champignons.

ASTRID : Si on pouvait savoir d'où ils proviennent...

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**A l'intérieur, Peter serre Etta dans ses bras. Il est assis à côté de Niels et Sylvia, et Viviane essaie de communiquer avec l'enfant. La tension est redescendue et la lumière du jour commence à baisser. La musique du centre est encore active. Johnathan est plus loin et reçoit quelques premiers soins. Peter décide d'aller lui parler.**

PETER, à Viviane : Je peux vous la confier ?

VIVIANE, souriante : Bien sûr, mon cher.

_Peter s'éloigne alors que Niels paraît vexé. Il rejoint Johnathan, assis sur un rebord de pierre. Il se masse lentement le coude._

JOHNATHAN, le voyant arriver : Ca doit être dur pour vous. Avec votre fille... et votre femme dehors...

PETER : C'est vrai... Je ne peux même pas leur parler à cause de cet étrange brouillage. Mais c'est plutôt pour vous que je m'inquiète...

JOHNATHAN, relevant la tête : Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer.

PETER : Très bien... Tu as beaucoup de pression sur toi, Johnathan, ça ne doit pas être facile non plus.

JOHNATHAN, gêné par le changement de ton : Non... Non ça ne l'est pas...

PETER : Tu fais un super boulot, d'accord. Sans toi, on n'aurait pas maîtrisé cette horreur.

JOHNATHAN : Oui... Mais regarde toutes ces familles. Tous ces pauvres gens sans défense. D'une minute à l'autre, l'un d'eux va se transformer et je ne peux rien y faire, surtout maintenant que je suis... atteint.

PETER : On est là tous ensemble, ok ? Rien ne va arriver à personne/ Tu t'es dérbouillé comme un chef.

JOHANTHAN, reprenant un léger sourire : Merci... merci Peter. Je m'en voudrais énormément si quelque chose t'arrivait...

PETER, gêné à son tour : Ca me touche, camarade...

JOHNATHAN, étrangement affectueux : Non mais vraiment Peter. Tu n'imagines pas comme tu es important à mes yeux.

PETER : Il était peut être un peu tôt pour se tutoyer.

_Il se lève et son regard est attiré au premier étage. Johnathan continue à parler, mais comprend vite qu'il y a un problème. Peter a vu la silhouette d'un observer._

JOHNATHAN : Qu'y a-t-il ?

PETER : Je n'aime pas ça... Un observer.

_Il se dirige rapidement vers Niels et Sylvia. Il semble que Viviane a réussi à arracher un sourire à Etta._

PETER, alarmé : Je viens de voir un observer là-haut.

VIVIANE : Un quoi ?

SYLVIA : Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

PETER : Rien... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir.

VIVIANE : Les hommes en costume, c'est ça ? J'en ai vu plusieurs. Il ne me disent rien qui vaille.

PETER : Vraiment ? Depuis combien de temps les voyez-vous ?

VIVIANE : Depuis que je suis entrée dans ce centre... Je croyais qu'ils étaient de la sécurité. Il semble que non...

PETER, après une seconde de réflexion : Je reviens.

NIELS : Je viens avec vous.

VIVIANE : je m'occupe de votre enfant.

_Peter la regarde puis s'élance avec Niels à l'étage._

**Là-haut, ils aperçoivent la silhouette d'un autre observer qui s'engouffre dans un couloir. Ils continuent leur poursuite.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Dans la tente où Astrid continue ses recherches avec Fayette, Nina est arrivée et parleavc quelques responsables du FBI. Astrid semble penaude, consternée par la lenteur des analyses. Nina vient finalement lui parler.**

NINA : Tout va bien, ma chère ?

ASTRID : Non... Je ne trouve rien, et qui sait combien de temps il reste avant la prochaine mutation ? Pas moi en tout cas... Je désespère. Si Walter était là...

NINA : Mrs Farnsworth, laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose. Depuis la disparition de Walter, vous avez été remarquable. Vous avez dirigé les enquêtes scientifiques avec brillo.

ASTRID : Mais je ne suis pas lui... Je n'ai pas sa puissance cognitive, son génie...

NINA : Vous vous sous-estimez. Sachez que même aux yeux de Walter, votre duo était loin d'être unilatéral. S'il y a quelqu'un de désigné dans ce pays pour régler ce problème, c'est bien vous.

_Fayette a une moue de jalousie._

NINA : Et vous pouvez continuer à vous demander ce que ferait Walter. Mais prenez donc ce conseil : demandez vous ce que ferait Astrid Farnsworth. Voilà une femme qui a de la ressource.

_Astrid sourit, émue._

ASTRID : Il... Il me manque...

NINA, avec un rictus morne : A moi aussi, il me manque, très chère.

ASTRID, timide : Vous n'avez pas la moindre d'idée d'où il se trouve ?

NINA : Désolée. Mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il vit encore.

ASTRID : Comment pouvez-vous en être si certaine ?

NINA : Je n'ai pas besoin de communiquer avec lui, qu'il me réponde, pour le savoir. Même dans le silence, mon coeur me dit qu'il est quelque part, et cherche inlassablement à nous retrouver.

_Astrid regarde son microscope avec lassitude. Elle se lève de son tabouret._

ASTRID : Bon. Arrêtons de vouloir comprendre comment ces mutations fonctionnent. Ca ne mène nulle part. Il est temps d'employer les grand moyens.

FAYETTE, souriant : Ha, ça devient intéressant.

ASTRID : Il n'y a pas moyen de défaire l'étreinte qu'on ces organismes sur les cellules infectées. En 1812, Napoléon, peut être le plus puissant stratège de l'époque, partit conquérir la Russie avec son armée de 600 000 hommes.

FAYETTE : Vous parlez comme Mr Bishop.

ASTRID : Je parle comme moi-même. Face à cette menace, les russes ont adopté une technique astucieuse. Ils quittaient leurs habitation et desertaient les villes en brûlant tout sur leur passage. Ils ont littéralement détruit une partie de leur pays pour se débarasser des français. Après avoir parcouru des milliers de kilomètres en proie à des guerillas incessantes, ce sont les conditions rudes de la Russie auxquelles ils n'étaient pas préparés qui les fit rebrousser chemin.

FAYETTE : Ok... Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où vous voulez en venir.

ASTRID : Je dis que si nous ne pouvons lutter contre ces champignons, nous pouvons faire en sorte de rendre nos cellules si hostiles qu'ils ne pourront y survivre.

NINA : Je doute qu'il s'agisse de brûler les tissus des gens contaminés...

FAYETTE : C'est brillant..; Vous voulez empoisonner ces gens. Bien sûr, ça pourrait marcher ! Les fungis sont des organismes monocellulaires, avec des capacités de défense limitées. Ensemble, les cellules de notre organisme peuvent supporter bien plus de dommages qu'eux.

NINA, étonnée : Il y a des enfants en bas-âge à l'intérieur. Vous songez à leur faire avaler de la mort au rats pour les soigner ?

ASTRID : C'est notre meilleure piste...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**A l'intérieur, Fayette est en combinaison jaune et distribue les seringues à des subordonnés, également en combinaison. Tout le monde se voit injecter une substance translucide dont l'odeur est étrange. Sylvia est avec Viviane et Etta. Elle tend son avant-bras pour recevoir l'injection.**

SYLVIA: Sans indiscrétion ? Quel est le principe de ce vaccin ?

SCIENTIFIQUE : Je crois que vous préférez ne pas le savoir.

SYLVIA : Non, je crois que je préffère savoir.

SCIENTIFIQUE : Nous tentons de détruire les cellules parasites en rendant leur environnement toxique.

SYLVIA : Leur environnement... Notre corps, vousvoulez dire ? Vous nous empoisonnez, en somme.

SCIENTIFIQUE : C'est la seule solution... Ca ne devrait pas vous tuer...

**Peter et Niels arrivent dans un parking. Niels reste planté, en reprenant son souffle. Peter fait le tour des voitures. Deux observers se tennent dans un couloir du parking, cachés.**

_Windmark, l'un d'eux regarde Peter avec avidité. L'utre tente de le dissuader de se montrer mais il ne semble pas l'écouter. L'ancien Captain finit par s'avancer en souriant._

WINDMARK, érangement chaleureux : Ca fait du bien de vous revoir.

_Peter, alerté, se retourne et l'aperçoit. Il s'approche lentement, en faisant signe à Niels._

PETER : Je ne vous ai jamais vu avant...

WINDMARK : Vous ne pourriez pas vous en souvenir. Toutefois, si vous aviez gardé notre technologie, vous auriez pu.

PETER : Je... Qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ?

WINDMARK : Moi, rien. La disparition de votre père est entièrement de la faute du fugitif Bishop.

PETER : Le fugitif Bishop ? Est-ce que vous l'avez effacé de notre timeline ?

WINDMARK : Je vous répète qu'il s'est fat ça tout seul. Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Windmark. Nous nous sommes en fait déjà rencontrés. Votre fougue vous avait alors valu de sacrés dommages.

NIELS : Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est une menace...

PETER, déboussolé : Qui êtes-vous ?

_Un observer apparaît aux côté de Windmark, celui qui attendait dans le couloir._

OBSERVER : Je crois que vous en avez assez dit, Windmark.

WINDMARK : Laissez-moi, Waters.

WATERS : Je commence à douter de votre sérieux, Windmark.

WINDMARK : Aller voir là-haut si j'y suis.

_L'autre ne comprend pas._

WATERS : Cela me paraît difficilement réalisable.

NIELS : C'est vous qui avez infligé ça aux gens là-haut ?

WINDMARK : Amusant, non ? J'adore mon boulot.

_Niels est révolté par la légereté du personnage._

PETER : Vous n'êtes pas un observer...

WATERS : Hélas, si...

PETER : Tous les deux, vous ne pouvez pas être des observers.

WINDMARK : Les temps changent,monsieur Bishop.

NIELS, s'énervant : Comment peut-on les soigner ?

WINDMARK, importuné : Vous faites un de ces boucans...

PETER : Répondez !

WINDMARK : Ca doit être dur de ne pas savoir si ses proches sont en sécurité, si même ils sont encore vivant.

PETER : C'est vous qui avez enlevé mon père !

WINDMARK : Je ne parlais pas de votre père...

PETER, troublé : Etta...

_Il repars rapidement vers la porte 17. Les deux observers disparaissent. Windmark reste une seconde de plus à sourire à Niels._

NIELS, repartant, surpris : Ce sont vraiment des enfoirés, ces gars là !

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Peter revient avec Niels en courant près du point de rendez-vous. Là, tout le monde est plutôt calme. Il reste très peu de monde debout. Beaucoup dorment, alorsqu'il fait à peine nuit. D'autres sont assis et gardent des seaux auprès d'eux. D'autres encore sont très pâles et fébriles.**

PETER, en descendant l'escalier : On dirait la salle d'attente des urgences...

_Johnathan arrive à sa rencontre._

JOHNATHAN : Peter ! On nous a administré un remède !

NIELS : Ces gens sont soignés ?

JOHNATHAN : C'est plus compliqué que ça.

PETER : Où est Etta ?

_Il s'approche de sa fille, qui s'est endormie, la tête dans les jambes de Viviane._

VIVIANE, la tête penchée au-dessus d'un seau : Elle a voulu dormir il y a 10 minutes. Mais elle n'a pas l'air trop mal en point.

PETER : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

**Dehors, Olivia fait le tour du bâtiment. Elle a trouvé une vitre d'où à a un léger angle de vue sur le devant de la porte 17 et les captifs.**

_Elle cherche son enfant des yeux. Elle trouve Peter, mais pas Etta._

_Perchée au-dessus d'elle, la femme mystérieuse qui l'avait observée au début de l'épisode l'espionne._

**De retour à l'intérieur, les hommes en combinaison sont de nouveau présents et prélèvent quelques échantillons cellulaire à des individus au hasard. Etta est réveillée et parle à la grand-mère. Toutes les deux sont assez faibles. Peter discute plus loin avec Johnathan.**

JOHNATHAN : Je comprends bien, Peter, mais vu la désorganisation du FBI dehors, ça va être difficile de vous arranger ça...

PETER : Je veux juste parler à Olivia. J'ai des information importantes à lui communiquer. On a vu des observers !

JOHNATHAN : Olivia ne travaille plus au FBI, et après elle, peu de monde va être capable de traiter cette information...

**Près de Viviane.**

ETTA : Je veux voir ma maman...

VIVIANE : Tu sais, avec tous les policiers là-dehors, je doute qu'elle puisse se frayer un chemin jusqu'ici...

ETTA : Elle est policier, elle aussi.

VIVIANE : C'est vrai ?

ETTA : Oui, comme Papa.

VIVIANE : Alors je suis sûr que tu es entre de très bonnes mains.

ETTA : J'ai mal au ventre... Et à la tête.

VIVIANE : Je sais chérie, mais tu vas voir. Nous sommes tous guéris maintenant. Il n'y aura plus de monstres.

ETTA : Promis ?

VIVIANE : Je te le promets, mon ange...

ETTA : Tu saignes...

_La vieille dame touche son nez et regarde son doigt, tâché de sang. Elle regarde la fille, inquiète. Etta lui rend son regard et lui attrape la main pour l'essuyer avec un mouchoir. Puis elle regarde Viviane dans les yeux, lui sourit et fait „chut" avec son doigt. Viviane lui sourit en retour, lui embrasse le front après s'être essuyée, et se lève._

VIVIANE : Désolée mon ange.

_Elle se dirige vers Peter rapidement._

VIVIANE : Peter, Mr Falls. Je suis encore infectée. Je viens de saigner...

_Elle tousse violemment et crache du sang au sol. Quelques gens autour commencent à paniquer._

PETER, en guidant la femme loin de la foule : Venez ici Viviane !

NIELS : Ca veut dire que le remède n'a pas fonctionné ?

JOHNATHAN : Ce n'est pas certain...

_La vieille tousse de plus belle._

PETER : Je crois que si...

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : grenouille, lumière en bas à droite.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Viviane est enfermée dans une pharmacie, surveillée par quelques gardes. Elle est assise sur une chaise au milieu des allées et se tient le tête, un mouchoir dans les mains.**

**Dehors, Peter parle avec Niels, qui tient une bassine, Johnathan, et Sylvia.**

PETER, en sueur : Je vous le dis, c'étaient des observers.

NIELS : De sacrés enfoirés, même...

JOHNAHTAHN, s'essuyant le front : Bon, d'accord... Qu'est-ce ue des observers viendraient faire là-dedans.

PETER : S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que si la section existait encore, cette affaire lui aurait été confiée. Vous savez pourquoi ?

NIELS : Je vais vomir...

PETER : Ca aussi, mais surtout : J'ai l'impression que nous sommes des rats en cage, sur lesquels on teste des médicaments... Quelque chose observe nos réactions. Des gens, avec un total mépris pour la vie humaine, sont en train de faire leurs petites expériences...

SYLVIA : Les observers ?

PETER : La description colle...

NIELS : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous imposer un défilé des bêtes du cirque ?

PETER : Ca, ça reste une énigme...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Olivia erre encore en-dehors de la tente. Il fait désormais nuit, et froid. Elle essuie une larme. On voit encore la femme mystérieuse qui la suit. L'individu s'approche d'Olivia alors que celle-ci tente encore d'appeler Peter sur son portable.**

_Elle lève une main. Le cadre est tel qu'on voit seulement son bras et le dos de la tête d'Olivia. Une voix retentit. Le bras se rétracte. Olivia se retourne. La femme n'est plus là._

POLICIER : Madame Bishop. Vous avez rendez-vous porte 17.

OLIVIA : Mais...

POLICIER : L'ordre vient du sénateur Van Horn. Il a précisé que c'était tout naturel. (plus confus) Il a aussi dit de ne pas utiliser le mot "ordre".

**A côté de la porte 17, Olivia s'avance rapidement. Elle voit un autre policier qui montre du doigt une vitre.**

_Elle s'avance, toujours perplexe. Elle arrive au niveau de la vitre, derrière, Peter se tient debout, avec Etta dans les bras._

_Olivia lâche un soupir de joie. Elle se saisit la bouche et des larmes viennent rapidement. Etta lui sourit vaguement, mais reste très faible et pâle. Peter est appuyé contre la vitre. Olivia pose une main sur la vitre. Etta place la sienne en face. L'ex-agent sourit alors qu'une chaleur âpre mais forte envahit sa poitrine._

OLIVIA : Vous m'entendez ?

PETER, très faible, à peine audible : Pas vraiment...

_Olivia garde la main sur la vitre, et caresse les doigts de sa fille malgré la paroi qui les sépare. Elle mime un "I love you". Peter sourit. Elle pose son front sur la vitre. Peter fait de même. Elle sent sa chaleur._

_Soudain, Fayette débarque._

FAYETTE : Madame Bishop, désolé de vous interrompre... C'est Ms Farnsworth ! Je n'ai pas pu la retenir...

_Peter se retourne. Il voit Astrid sur la place derrière l'allée bondée, sans combinaison. Olivia la voit également, effarée._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Astrid s'est approchée du corps du premier infecté, l'homme avec des griffes à la place des poignets. Elle est déterminée, et n'écoute personne autour d'elle. Peter arrive en trombe.**

PETER : Astrid ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tu vas être infectée !

ASTRID : On n'arrive à rien Peter...

PETER : Donc tu te suicides ? Astrid ! Regarde autour de toi !

_Elle lève la tête et assiste au spectacle des hordes de familles malades, pâles et morne, nauséeuses et affalées, souffrant en silence ou bien déjà évanouies. Puis elle reprend ses fouilles de plus belle. Fayette arrive en combinaison._

FAYETTE : Ms Farnsworth ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

ASTRID : Quelque chose nous bloque. Exactement comme la dernière fois. Je fais ce qui nous a permis de nous en sortir cette fois-là.

PETER : Une acte irrationnel.

ASTRID, relevant brièvement la tête : ... Oui. Walter avait faim.

_Elle farfouille dans ses affaires. Elle examine les griffes. Fayette, à bout, se retourne et s'éclipse._

FAYETTE : Quelque chose de fou, ça je peux faire...

_Astrid saisit le téléphone de l'homme._

PETER : Nous avons déjà regardé là-dedans, absolument rien de suspect. Vous voulez une tartine de beurre de cacahuète, sinon ?

ASTRID : Ne sois pas défaitiste Peter... Ton portable ne fonctionne pas non plus ?

PETER : Non...

ASTRID : Et si... Et si toutes ces mutations avaient détourné notre attention.

_Elle semble arrêter son regard en l'air. Peter se retourne, il ne voit rien._

ASTRID : Je viens de voir des osbervers...

PETER : Oui ! Ils nous observent depuis le début de cette histoire !

ASTRID, se levant et criant : Je vais avoir besoin de matériel, maintenant !

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Fayette entre dans la tente, toujours en combinaison et jette son casque. Il réfléchit.**

FAYETTE, marmonnant : Quelque chose de fou, quelque chose qu'on a pas tenté. Un truc à la Walter...

**Plusieurs plan le montrent en train d'éclairer un échantillons placé sur un microscope, à manger avec voracité du pudding, des tartine de beurre de cacahuète, des friandises à la réglisse, à secouer l'échantillons, à le brancher à une pile, à crier dessus, à jouer de la clarinette à côté, à mettre des aimants de toutes tailles à côté.**

_A ce moment, il sursaute. Sur une affiche blanche, une vidéo projetée montre l'image renvoyée par le microscope. Fayette regarde l'écran avec surprise._

_Au plan suivant, Fayette s'est assis à côté du microscope, et déplace lentement un aimant près de l'échantillon. Les cellules infectées de l'échantillon semblent se déplacer et changer de forme brièvement à l'approche de l'aimant._

FAYETTE, lâchant son aimant : Ca... Ca, c'est cool.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Plusieurs écrans et outillages sont disposés autour d'Astrid au milieu de la place, près de la porte 17. Astrid regarde tous ces écrans, très affairée. Peter y assiste, penaud. Niels se trouve à côté de lui, mal en point.**

PETER : Au moins, elle a une piste.

ASTRID, avec un éclair de joie : J'ai trouvé !

_Beaucoup de monde s'approche pour entendre sa trouvaille._

ASTRID, à son ancienne équipe : Ce brouillage auquel personne ne s'est intéressé.

PETER : Oui, c'est comme si toutes les fréquences étaient saturées...

ASTRID : C'est tout l'inverse. Regardez cet appareil : voici une mesure du bruit électromagnétique qui règne dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment.

_L'écran montre une ligne très peu fluctuantes._

ASTRID : Silence radio ! Maintenant, j'appelle Peter/ (Elle y procède avec son téléphone)

_Sur l'écran, une très brève fluctuations perturbe la ligne, puis celle-ci redevient rapidement plate._

SYLVIA : Quelque chose annule nos émissions... Et alors ?

ASTRID : J'ai essayé énormément de signaux différents et rien ne semble se propager. Sauf quelques uns. Aujourd'hui à 11h38, à 12h27 et enfin vers 16H57, on a enregistrés trois émissions différentes. Trois émissions d'une intensité colossale...

JOHNTHAN : Quelque chose a permis ces émissions ?

PETER : Pourquoi ?

_Fayette fait irruption dans un énorme fracas. Il a la combinaison ouverte et secoue une clarinette dans les airs._

FAYETTE : J'ai trouvé !

ASTRID : Vraiment ?

FAYETTE, s'approchant : Les cellules infectées ont des réponses très spécifiques aux excitations d'ordre électromagnétique !

NIELS : Comment ?

FAYETTE, arrivé et reprenant son souffle : C'est très simple. Vous jouez une note avec cet instrument (il s'exécute et joue un La3). Les cellules nerveuses de vos tympans envoient un message précis à votre lobe temporal, reçu par votre cortex auditif. Résultat : vous entendez un La medium. Maintenant, si je joue un La aigu...

SYLVIA : Si on pouvait passer l'incipit...

FAYETTE, excité : Partout dans la nature, il existe des corps qui réagissent différemment à des excitations périodiques de fréquences différentes. Ca existe avec le son, mais aussi avec les signaux envoyés par nos appareils électroniques...

ASTRID : Bien sûr... Les fungi ne sont pas le problème ! Une fois les cellules contaminées, ils ne servent plus à rien...

FAYETTE : C'est pour ça que leur éradication n'a pas changé la donne !

ASTRID : Les signaux que j'ai relevés doivent déclencher une mutation contrôlée des cellules infectées.

PETER : Les observers ont trouvé la mélodie pour nous transformer en golem de pierre ?

ASTRID : Fondamentalement, oui...

NIELS : Ca... ça c'est cool !

FAYETTE, enjoué : Exactement !

**A l'étage, Windmark et son acolyte observent la scène.**

WINDMARK : C'et un spectacle plutôt amusant. Ils ont l'air sûrs d'eux.

WATERS : Il est temps de plier bagages. Nous avons toutes les données dont nous avions besoin.

WINDMARK : Juste le temps d'un petit dernier.

WATERS : Ce n'est pas dans l'emploi du temps...

WINDMARK, rieur : Le temps...

_Il disparaît._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, l'ambiance est plus tendue. Astrid et Fayette sont largement pris à partie.**

PETER : Comment ça, des mois ?

ASTRID : Au mieux, des mois...

FAYETTE : Certainement des années...

_Une vague de désapprobation se répand._

ASTRID : C'est du jamais vu. On ne va pas pouvoir trouver un signal pour contrer l'action des fungi facilement.

GARDE : On va rester dans ce centre pendant des années ?

FAYETTE : Non, c'est trop dangereux. Nous serons probablement transférés dans des cellules isolées...

_Un vacarme de mécontentement se lève. Beaucoup s'écartent pour respirer, libérer leur anxiété..._

_Soudain, un cri retenti et tout le monde se tait. Il provient de plus loin dans l'allée. Les gardes qui retenaient Viviane dans la pharmacie en sortent, en hurlant de peur. La foule amassée se réveille et commence à reculer vers le fond. Plusieurs gardes s'arment. Astrid regarde ses écran._

ASTRID : Un nouveau signal est envoyé ! Il est différent de trois premiers !

PETER : Tu peux le contrer ?

ASTRID : Je devrais pouvoir... Si j'émet le signal opposé, cela devrait compenser l'effet... Peut-être...

_La musique du centre joue toujours de sa mélodie devenue insupportable. Un nouveau cris retentit. Cette fois, il s'ait plus d'un râle inhumain. Les vitres de la pharmacie explosent._

PETER : Astrid ?

ASTRID : Le signal est trop puissant... Tout ce que je tente est inefficace. C'est vider un lac avec une petite cuillère...

_Un cri de femme venant de derrière les interrompt. Une jeune femme pointe du doigt la pharmacie. une horreur abominable s'extirpe au même moment du magasin, dans une procession effroyable. Une forme aux tons vert foncé, visqueuse et atroce semble apprendre à se mouvoir pitoyablement._

PETER : Viviane...

_Un tas de chair verdâtre et visqueuse, dégoulinante d'une substance indicible, affublé d'une douzaine d'épais tentacules se déplace vers les personnages de plus en plus rapidement. On ne saurait dire d'où ses gémissements proviennent, mais ils se font de plus en plus bruyant et hystériques. Son bruit ne ressemble à celui d'aucun animal sur Terre, et sa démarche est si imprévisible qu'on ne saurait la décrire mieux qu'en évoquant une poulpe électrocuté. Alors qu'il s'approche à un mètre par seconde du groupe, Johnathan se démarque._

_L'homme se déplace et commence à crier sur l'abomination pour l'attirer vers lui. Le monstre le suit et ses membres s'orientent dangereusement vers lui._

JOHNATHAN : Il faut l'éloigner d'Astrid !

_La plupart restent pétrifié. Peter, parmi d'autres, suivent le mouvement de Johnathan. L'un d'eux se fait attraper par un tentacule, ornés de grosseurs ressemblant à des furoncles violacés. La chose lui hurle dessus. Il se débat mais peine à voir se qu'elle va faire de lui. Il est secoués violemment._

PETER : Astrid !

ASTRID : J'essaie !

JOHNATHAN : Il nous faudrait un miracle !

**Olivia dehors, à la porte 17 assiste à la scène. Son regard est fulgurant.**

OLIVIA, ferme : Je dois entrer.

AGENT : Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation, madame Bishop.

OLIVIA, se confrontant physiquement avec l'agent lui barrant le passage : Ne me forcez pas à vous écarter...

_Plusieurs autres agents se joignent à lui à son geste. Olivia les regarde, énervée et furieuse. Elle ferme soudain les yeux, comme saisit d'une immense migraine._

**A l'intérieur, alors que la bête dévoile un visage immonde, constitué de plusieurs becs arrangés aléatoirement sur un bulbe pestiféré et patraque, les lumières dans le bâtiment subissent une secousse. La musique s'ébranle, quelques ampoules et néons explosent.**

SYLVIA : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

_Un brouillage parcours les écrans d'Astrid, deux de ses appareils prennent feu._

ASTRID : Il y a une saturation !

_La bête s'branle et jette l'homme contre un mur. Elle lâche d'horribles hurlements, qui grincent comme de vieilles armoires déplacées. Elle semble atteinte d'une douleur terrassantes. Ses tentacules sont parcourues de spasmes, et projettent des gouttelettes de liquide verdâtre dans tous les sens._

NIELS, toujours près d'Astrid : C'est en train de muter !

SYLVIA : Quelque chose nous sauve !

_Dès que Peter entend ces mots, il regarde immédiatement autour de lui. A l'étage, son regard croise celui de Windmark, qui semble contrarié. L'observer disparaît._

**Dehors, Olivia se tient la tête. Les soldats devant elles n'ont pas baissé leur garde, mais sont intrigués.**

_Soudain, Olivia ouvre les yeux et lâche une large expiration, alors qu'on onde de choc est générée et projette les soldats de tous côté. Olivia assiste, impuissante, à ce qu'elle vient d'engendrer. Elle tombe à genoux, exténuée, et choquée. A quelques mètres. La femme brune qui l'a observée durant tout l'épisode sourit malicieusement et s'éclipse._

**De nouveau à l'intérieur, la musique s'est éteinte - tous les haut-parleurs ayant explosé, les lumières ne fonctionnent plus. Le bâtiment est plongé dans le noir complet. Des cris de toutes parts retentissent. Quelques lampes torches s'allument.**

_La poignée d'hommes en combinaison jaune tente de déchiffrer ce qui est en train de se produire. Les cris s'atténuent rapidement. Le silence est bientôt uniquement rythmé par les gestes nerveux des scientifiques protégés. Les lumières se rallument lentement, l'une après l'autre. Tout le monde, sauf ceux là, est allongé au sol, et paraît se réveiller avec une atroce gueule de bois. Peter cherche Etta des yeux et la retrouve près de Niels._

SYLVIA : Que s'est-il passé ?

NIELS : Quelque chose nous a sauvé ?

ASTRID, déjà sur ses écrans : D'après ce que je peux encore lire, une autre signal a été émis, et a du contrecarrer le premier...

PETER, près de Viviane, dont le corps gît maintenant au sol : Viviane ! Vous allez bien ?

_La vieille dame reste inerte. Etta est à genoux à côté d'elle, bouleversée._

_A plusieurs dizaines de mètres, l'homme dont la mutation avait muni sa peau d'un bouclier de pierre se réveille, au milieu de cailloux et bouts de roches sombres. Il est plein de poussière._

SYLVIA : Sommes-nous encore infectés ?

* * *

**Chapter 20: Episode 7 Fin**

* * *

**Au niveau de l'entrée principale, les prisonniers du centre commercial sont lentement évacués. Les traumatisés remplissent le devant de la scène, alors que, de nouveau, une foule s'est amassée près de l'endroit, constituée aussi bien de civils que de journalistes excités. Olivia est près de Peter et sa fille, qu'elle tient dans ses bras, près d'un fourgon du FBI.**

PETER, portant sur lui une couverture : Les portes ont été verrouillées avant même la première attaque. Elles ne se sont rouvertes que lorsque tout s'est terminé. Ils voulaient nous enfermer là-dedans...

OLIVIA : Cet observer... Tu as dit qu'il te connaissait ?

PETER : Moi et mon père. Mais il était différent des autres observers. C'est comme si il s'amusait à nous voir souffrir...

OLIVIA : Il t'a parlé de Walter ?

PETER : Oui... Il m'a dit que Walter s'était... Qu'il s'était fait ça tout seul...

OLIVIA : S'effacer de notre timeline ?

_Peter reste perplexe._

PETER : Tu sais que je l'ai vu l'autre jour. Je ne suis pas fou...

OLIVIA, lui prenant la main : Je croyais que tu n'avais pas vu son visage...

PETER : Il y avait une silhouette. C'était lui... Il est parmi nous, ça ne fait aucun doute...

_Olivia a un sourire indulgent et compatissant._

OLIVIA : Je dois te parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure...

ASTRID, arrivant avec trois gobelets dans les mains : Vous voilà. C'est du chocolat. Il y en a un pour Etta.

OLIVIA : Elle dort. Prend-s-en, Astrid. Tu l'as bien mérité.

ASTRID : Oh, j'en ai déjà pris deux.

PETER : On ne sait pas ce qui nous a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure ?

ASTRID : Non...

OLIVIA : Justement, je crois que je...

PETER : C'était Walter. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

_Olivia ne tient pas à lui briser ses espoirs. Astrid le remarque. Peter a détourné le regard et voit Viviane qui semble consciente se faire embarquer dans une ambulance, ficelée sur un brancard._

PETER, s'élançant vers elle : Je reviens.

ASTRID : Enfin bon, le mystérieux signal à dicté aux cellules infectées de se purger elles-même. Elles ne réagissent plus à aucun stimulus électromagnétique. Ce devait être quelqu'un qui connaissait la méthode avec précision...

OLIVIA : C'était moi.

ASTRID : Comment ?

OLIVIA : Au moment où il a été diffusé, j'ai eu... un épisode surnaturel...

ASTRID, décontenancée : Olivia...

OLIVIA, émotive : Walter avait dit que ça n'arriverait plus, mais c'est arrivé.

ASTRID : Il faut que tu demandes à Nina de te faire tester pour du cortexiphan au plus vite.

_Olivia fond en larmes. Astrid la prend dans ses bras malgré l'enfant._

OLIVIA, reniflant : Je suis désolée pour ton séjour en prison, Astrid. J'aurais dû être plus présente pour toi.

ASTRID : Ce n'est rien, ma chérie.

**On voit Peter parler à Viviane, lui sourire. Il lui promet qu'Etta va bien.**

**Johanthan parle avec Brandon, à la sortie d'une tente. Il boit dans un gobelet. Brandon tient toujours sa clarinette. Un soldat arrive auprès de lui.**

JOHNATHAN : Ah. Il doit y avoir dans le bâtiment un appareillage très particulier. Ce sera certainement sous forme d'un gros bloc de métal.

BRANDON : Il sera très probablement situé en hauteur. Prenez les appareils de mesures, il devra émettre un champ assez puissant.

JOHNATHAN : Ce sera tout. Déployez-vous.

_Le soldat s'exécute._

JOHNATHAN, après un court silence : Votre exposé était... très éclairant.

BRANDON, flatté, serre sa clarinette : Oh... merci.

JOHANTHAN : Avec ce matériel, on devrait pouvoir en savoir plus sur ces hommes en costume et leurs méthodes.

BRANDON : Il devrait y avoir deux dispositifs. Un pour eux, et un pour le mystérieux héros qui a sauvé la situation...

JOHNATHAN : Peut-être... Si ce n'était pas un des leurs..

BRANDON : Vous croyez que c'est possible ?

**A l'intérieur du bâtiment, à l'étage, Windmark s'approche d'une mallette ouverte et posée en plein milieu de l'allée.**

_On a à peine le temps de voir son contenu qu'il la referme déjà et la prend par la poignée. Il se lève et regarde avec méfiance autour de lui. Son visage est sombre, il semble déçu. Il s'évanouit._

_Une silhouette sort d'un couloir et s'approche de l'endroit même où l'observer se tenait auparavant._

_Là, avec exactement la même mallette dans la main, dans un costume noir en lambeaux, des traces de poussière et de platre, ainsi que de sang et de terre presque partout, le visage plein de bleus et les parcelles de peaux découvertes de plaies, se tient debout September. Un gros plan montre son visage déterminé. Il disparaît._

**Les violons envoient, écran symbole : hippocampe vers la gauche, lumière à gauche.**

**Générique.**


End file.
